Creo en Tí
by Enigma-X-Azul-Celeste
Summary: Alguien a quien queremos, tiene que mudarse, aquí vemos lo que sienten los chicos al respecto


_**Creo en ti**___

_**DISCLAIMER**__: Los personajes de Pablo, Uniqua, Tyrone y Austin, desafortunadamente no me pertenecen a mi, sino a su creadora: Janice Burguess, asi que al utilizarlos en èste fic no ansìo ni anhelo tener problema legal alguno, asi que... Janice, los personajes son tuyos legalmente, pero de corazòn te digo, que afectivamente nos pertenecen a nosotros: sus fans. ___

_**Nota del autor**__: Esta historia esta escrita en tiempo real, es decir, Uniqua es quien ella misma narra todo lo que pasa por su linda cabecita y lo q sucede en esos momentos, así que no se sientan raros por la forma en que esta narrada este historia, es para poder captar y sentir lo que Uniqua podría estar sintiendo… lean la historia y por favor, si les agrada, déjenme un mensaje y denle difusión al relato. Por supuesto q ésta historia es algo totalmente diferente a lo q estamos acostumbrados sobre los personajes de backyardigans, incluso las conversaciones son un tanto "maduras" entre los personajes, así que pueden sentir esto un tanto mal intencionado y ¿saben que? ¡¡¡¡ tendrían razón!!!! __, pero espero que lo disfruten. Gracias. ___

_**Dedicatoria**__: A todos ustedes que me estan leyendo, si no fuera por ustedes, no estarìa escribiendo, ¡¡¡¡ gracias por leerme !!!! ___

_**Creo en ti**___

_Era una mañana muy bonita, el sol resplandece con gran fulgor, la brisa juega entre las hojas de los árboles y los pájaros cantan con gran alegría, debería de estar feliz, pero me siento muy extraña, aletargada, mirando a la nada, no tengo ganas de hablar, así q discúlpenme por favor, mis pensamientos serán quienes hablen por mí, sé que me conocen muy bien y por lo tanto les extrañará verme así, pero tengo un motivo muy importante para sentirme asi…Qué? …que ¿Cual motivo?, lo sabrán, por ahora no quiero hablar de eso…prefiero estar sentada aquí, en la mesa de pic nic q está afuera de mi casa... Meneando los pies, tratando de matar el tiempo que no quiero que pase… no quiero… ___

_-¡¡¡¡¡¡BBBUUUUUU!!!!!!- Escucho un grito detrás de mí, me toma desprevenida, con la guardia baja… me sobresalto, contengo la respiración… no puedo hablar, ni gritar, el sonido se ahoga en mi garganta por el nudo que se ha creado, y con mis ojos muy abiertos y llorosos busco la razón de lo que me está asustando… y lo veo… __  
__- ¡ja,ja,ja… hola Uniqua…. ¿te asusté?!- me dice riéndose muy divertido.. No se ha dado cuenta de que en verdad me ha asustado, pero al ver mi rostro y mis ojos llenos de lágrimas, inmediatamente cambió su actitud, el rostro de Tyrone se puso serio- Uniqua, yo… ehm… lo siento… no quería asustarte en verdad… estás bien?... – _

_Aún no puedo hablar…mis lágrimas comienzan a rodar por mis mejillas, mi labio inferior comienza a temblar, intento jalar aire pero no es tan fácil con esa presión que siento en mi pecho… trago saliva de forma dificultosa para poder librar mi garganta de ese nudo que aun siento…en lugar de decirle algo solo muevo la cabeza lentamente para hacerle saber que estoy bien… cierro mis ojos… las lagrimas brotan con gran rapidez y bajo mi cabeza… Tyrone me abraza rápidamente, preocupado por mi actitud, me aprieta contra su cuerpo esperando que de alguna forma pueda consolarme, siento el calor que emana de su cuerpo… me envuelve, me reconforta, me hace sentir bien, si pudiera detener el tiempo en éste momento lo haría…- ¿Qué te pasa Uniqua? Habitualmente también te hechas a reír cuando te sorprendo asustándote- me dice preocupado… respondo a su abrazo rodeándolo con mis brazos y apretándome contra el… él sabe q algo me sucede, por fin intento hablar pero de mis labios solo salen sonidos lastimeros:_

_-Ty…rone…, no me sueltes!- le digo con gran tristeza…_

_- Uniqua…¿ que te pasa? Ahora me estas asustando tu a mí…- dice con desesperación, el toma mi rostro del mentón con una mano forzándome suavemente a mirarlo a los ojos… me mira con atención, sus ojos me vuelven a hacer la misma pregunta, que me pasa?... ni yo misma tengo esa respuesta…solo sé que siento algo que no sabía que podría sentir… miedo._

_No quiero decirlo, pero tarde o temprano tengo que hacerlo, no se si el sentirá lo mismo que yo, pero a alguien tengo que decirle lo que me está pasando…_

_- Tyrone- le digo tristemente…, mi voz tiembla con las siguientes 3 palabras que le voy a decir: nos vamos a mudar…- le digo en su oído…_

_- ¿Quéee?- me dice el sorprendido al momento que me separa de él para mirarme a los ojos…_

_- ¿cómo, porque CUANDO?- pregunta el con desesperación…_

_- aun no lo sé-…le respondo sorprendida por su cambio de actitud, pareciera…no sé, molesto…- solo sé que será muy pronto- alcanzo a decirle antes de que se separara de mi; el momento mágico había pasado, ahora, venía el momento trágico: Tyrone tomó mi mano al momento que me decía mirándome a los ojos:_

_- ¡No…no…no…!- dice el soltándome y alejándose de mí negando con la cabeza…-¡ Eso no puede suceder, Uniqua, ¡no quiero que te vayas!, ¡no puedes dejarme!…eh… ¡dejarnos!_

_- lo sé Tyrone, pero no puedo evitarlo…_

_- ¡No!, ¿Qué no entiendes?... ¡NO-QUIERO-PERDERTE!- Me dice el mientras me da la espalda…_

_- creí que me comprenderías- le digo a su espalda en tono triste, pensé que contándole lo que me está pasando me ayudaría a sobrellevar mi situación, en lugar de eso, me respondió: _

_- No Uniqua, no puedo comprenderte… no puedo ver como te vas… lo siento.- ___

_Tyrone se aleja corriendo dejándome ahí sola, triste y sorprendida, no puedo creerlo aún, él, quien mejor me conoce, se aleja de mí dejándome con una herida aún más grande de la que ya tenía. No puedo evitarlo, yo, Uniqua, me estoy rompiendo en pedacitos con cada lágrima que cae de mi rostro… ¿que pensarían los demás si me vieran así?... se supone que soy la mas fuerte de todos ellos... ¡¡no puedo permitir que me vean llorar de ésta forma!!..... Se supone que nada puede conmigo!... siento algo en mi hombro.... _

_- ¿Uniqua?-- escucho una voz muy conocida...es Tasha...-¡¿ Uniqua, que te pasa?, ¿sucede algo....con Tyrone?!... me dice a mis espaldas.... yo sin hablar solo alcanzo a negar con la cabeza, la abrazo... después de todo, necesito el apoyo de alguien y que mejor que mi "hermanita volcán"... _

_- ¡aah... Tasha... no se trata de Tyrone... sino de mí...!- le digo entre sollozos..._

_- ¡ por todos los cielos Uniqua... Pues dime que me estas matando del susto!- le conté lo que había sucedido... le dije que a mi padre lo habían ascendido en su empleo pero que necesitaba residir en otra ciudad... muy lejos de donde estamos viviendo... que no había manera de poder evitar el tener que mudarnos de ciudad, y que por lo tanto, tal vez no volveríamos a vernos nunca más…_

_-¡ahora te entiendo Uniqua, después de todo yo estaría igual que tu, si estuviera en la misma situación, por supuesto que no podría soportar estar lejos de todos mis amigos... yo te quiero mucho, Uniqua, y claro que no quiero que te vayas, mucho menos quisiera irme de aquí, pero los cambios tienen que suceder tarde o temprano, estamos creciendo, queramos o no todos cambiaremos, sé que será difícil, pero toma en cuenta que tal vez, lo que encontrarás en otro lugar quizá sea mucho mejor que aquí, donde estás..._

_- ¿estás loca Tasha?, ¿ crees que podría encontrar a alguien mejor que a ti, que a Tyrone, que a Austin o a Pablo?....- le dije un poco molesta... pareciera que no sintiera el mismo dolor que estoy sintiendo..._

_- tu sabes que no es verdad, Uniqua.. Siempre hay alguien mejor que uno... míralo de ésta forma: recuerdas quien fue el último de nosotros que llegó a vivir?... Austin: no es cierto?... y ¿que ha sido de Austin en tu vida?...- Esa pregunta se la respondería en otra ocasión... pero dada las circunstancias..._

_- Austin... tienes razón, Austin es alguien a quien quiero mucho. Se aprendió a ganar mi corazón de una manera que, ni siquiera Tyrone lo ha podido hacer... Tyrone- le digo con tristeza- pensé que el me daría aliento... y eres tú quien lo está haciendo Tasha..._

_- ¿y sabes porque?... porque él también está sufriendo, Uniqua, él te quiere demasiado y por eso no quiere perderte...- Tasha hizo una pausa larga- y yo tampoco- me dijo con mucha tristeza y bajando su mirada, yo no sé que decir, nos quedamos en silencio sin pensar en nada_

_- ¿crees que tenga que decirles a Austin y a Pablo que me voy?, no se como lo tomarán-_

_- te diré algo Uniqua, si sigues con esa actitud de tristeza, solo los contagiarás, como nos contagiaste a Tyrone y a mi... si cambias esa tristeza por alegría cuando se los digas... no lo sentirán de la misma forma en que nos estamos sintiendo nosotras y Ty, me comprendes?- asiento con la cabeza tristemente, Tasha tiene razón, me duele hasta el alma el tener que dejarlos, pero si sigo así, solo haré que sufran junto conmigo, debo de cambiar, ser la misma Uniqua de siempre para que mis amigos no se sientan de la misma forma en que me siento yo, creo que he sido una egoísta al querer que sientan la tristeza que estoy sintiendo... " Uniqua... tu no eres así"... si, si.. me estoy regañando a mi misma... "no dejes que la tristeza te gane"..._

_- solo espero- continua Tasha- que seas la misma que siempre has sido... sé la misma Uniqua alegre, la de gran fortaleza, la que no le teme a nada... la que siempre esta sonriente y es positiva...- al escuchar las palabras de Tasha y de como me describe, me hace sentir mucho mejor... las tristeza se esta yendo... solo queda el temor a lo desconocido...pero ese también se irá, después de todo, el mismo pablo lo dijo muchas veces: espera lo inesperado, y eso es lo que haré...esperaré._

_Tercera parte: Tasha & Tyrone ___

_- __Sabes algo Tasha?, necesitaba que alguien me diera mi jalón de antenitas… muchas gracias, te aseguro que no me volverás a ver de esta forma, y cambiaré mi actitud…-le digo ya mucho mas tranquila…_

_- a veces…- me dice- , en algunas situaciones nos sentimos perdidos, siempre hay que ver lo bueno de lo malo, eso es algo que he aprendido de ti, en verdad me extraña que tu, hayas caído en esa trampa, en la trampa del mal, si bien es cierto que a veces nos sentimos perdidos, solo una actitud positiva es lo que nos sacará adelante, y sin tu caes, Uniqua, todos caemos junto contigo… nos harás falta, pero podremos salir adelante… sin ti.- estas dos palabras las dijo un poco en voz baja, como no queriendo decirlas…-Aunque te extrañemos, aun nos quedan los teléfonos, los celulares, las cartas… en el futuro podremos viajar y no estaremos solos… siempre habrá alguna manera de poder comunicarnos… la única diferencia es que no estaremos juntos para podernos tocar, pero estaremos en nuestros pensamientos y en nuestra imaginación…_

_- es cierto Tasha- le dije asintiendo con la cabeza…- y sabes?, creo que tengo que ir con Tyrone para pedirle una disculpa y hacerle ver que las cosas no son tan malas como imaginaba. _

_-Si, creo que será lo mejor, tiene que ver que las cosas no son tan negras después de todo. __  
_

_Nos dirigimos a casa de Tyrone, el se encontraba afuera entre la arena, haciendo o intentando hacer un castillo… si decir nada, sin mirar a nada… nosotras llegamos ante el… _

_- Tyrone… le dije, creo que tenemos q hablar… no me miró ni me dijo nada… me acerque a el tomándolo del brazo… por favor Tyrone, - el se zafó de mi…._

_- ¡Tyrone!- Le dijo Tasha- Uniqua quiere decirte algo…._

_- ¡¡ya tuve bastante!! Nos grito Tyrone…-¡¡¡¡vete Uniqua… anda aléjate de nosotros…ya no quiero verte…!!!- me dijo mientras se alejaba… yo estaba sorprendida, jamás había visto a Tyrone tan molesto, me siento impotente… y miro a Tasha con cara de "¿y ahora?"... Tasha me miro como diciéndome " espera, déjame hablar con el primero…" __  
__Ehm, bueno creo que esta parte dejaré que sea Tyrone quien les cuente, yo no puedo escuchar la conversación que sostendrán entre él y Tasha.. así que.. Tyrone… son todos tuyos….___

_- __Tyrone--- me dijo Tasha, yo trato de ignorarla, pero me es imposible, sigo sin decir palabra…-yo sé que en verdad quieres mucho a Uniqua, pero creo que eres lo suficientemente grande para entender que a veces suceden cosas que uno no quieren que sucedan…-_

_- ¿acaso tu lo entiendes?- le digo molesto interrumpiéndola…- _

_- yo no sé porque suceden las cosas de esta manera, lo que si sé, es que estas lastimando a Uniqua mas de lo que ella ya esta lastimada… - _

_-¿Y TU QUE SABES QUÈ ES LO QUE ESTOY SIENTIENDO??? ¿ACASO ERES YO PARA SABERLO?-_

_- por supuesto que no soy tú Tyrone… pero también quiero a Uniqua… como te quiero a ti, … _

_- "¿¿escuché bien?? ¿Dijo que a mí?" –_

_- … y a Pablo- _

_-"nah! Solo pensé que lo decía en serio"-… _

_- y a Austin…no lo entiendes? Somos una familia… y Tenemos que hacer las cosas más fáciles para ella…-_

_- lo dices como si fuera tan fácil- le digo un poco mas calmado_

_- Tyrone, somos los mayores, si no la apoyamos nosotros, ¿entonces quien lo hará?- me dice Tasha, después de todo, ella tiene razón,_

_- pero ¡no quiero que se vaya Tasha, yo la necesito!- le digo desesperado_

_- ¿para que la necesitas? Tu eres independiente Tyrone, no necesitas de nadie… ni de mi, ni de ella, ni de nadie mas… solo necesitas a tus padres para poder sobrevivir, además, estaremos nosotros, estaré yo contigo_

_- me dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo…¡ay tasha!, ojala pudiera decirte que también quisiera estar contigo, pero estoy tan confundido ahora… quiero mucho a Uniqua, pero también te quiero a ti y no se porque siento que sin Uniqua, no volveré a ser el mismo…- ¡ayúdame Tasha… no quiero sentirme perdido!... le digo en tono triste… el enojo ya esta pasando…_

_**Tercera parte: Tasha & Tyrone et all **___

_- __Sabes algo Tasha?, necesitaba que alguien me diera mi jalón de antenitas… muchas gracias, te aseguro que no me volverás a ver de esta forma, y cambiaré mi actitud…-le digo ya mucho mas tranquila…- a veces…- me dice- , en algunas situaciones nos sentimos perdidos, siempre hay que ver lo bueno de lo malo, eso es algo que he aprendido de ti, en verdad me extraña que tu, hayas caído en esa trampa, en la trampa del mal, si bien es cierto que a veces nos sentimos perdidos, solo una actitud positiva es lo que nos sacará adelante, y sin tu caes, Uniqua, todos caemos junto contigo… nos harás falta, pero podremos salir adelante… sin ti.- estas dos palabras las dijo un poco en voz baja, como no queriendo decirlas…-Aunque te extrañemos, aun nos quedan los teléfonos, los celulares, las cartas… en el futuro podremos viajar y no estaremos solos… siempre habrá alguna manera de poder comunicarnos… la única diferencia es que no estaremos juntos para podernos tocar, pero estaremos en nuestros pensamientos y en nuestra imaginación…- es cierto Tasha- le dije asintiendo con la cabeza…- y sabes?, creo que tengo que ir con Tyrone para pedirle una disculpa y hacerle ver que las cosas no son tan malas como imaginaba. -Si, creo que será lo mejor, después de todo, tiene que ver que las cosas no son tan negras después de todo. __  
__- Nos dirigimos a casa de Tyrone, el se encontraba afuera entre la arena, haciendo o intentando hacer un castillo… si decir nada, sin mirar a nada… nosotras llegamos ante el… - Tyrone… le dije, creo que tenemos q habla… no me miro ni me dijo nada… me acerque a el tomándolo del brazo… por favor Tyrone, - el se zafó de mi…. Tyrone!! Le dijo Tasha- Uniqua quiere decirte algo….- ya tuve bastante!! Nos grito Tyrone…-¡¡¡¡vete Uniqua… anda aléjate de nosotros…ya no quiero verte…!!!- me dijo mientras se alejaba… yo estaba sorprendida, jamás había visto a Tyrone tan molesto, me siento impotente… y miro a Tasha con cara de "y ahora?"... Tasha me miro como diciéndome " espera, déjame hablar con el primero…" __  
__Ehm, bueno creo que esta parte dejaré que sea Tyrone quien les cuente, yo no puedo escuchar la conversación q sostendrán entre él y Tasha.. Así que.. Tyrone… son todos tuyos…. ___

_-__ Tyrone--- me dijo Tasha, yo trato de ignorarla, pero me es imposible, sigo sin decir palabra…-yo se que en verdad quieres mucho a Uniqua, pero creo que eres lo suficientemente grande para entender que a veces suceden cosas que uno no quiere que sucedan… __  
__- ¿acaso tu lo entiendes?- le digo molesto interrumpiéndola… __  
__- yo no se porque suceden las cosas de esta manera, lo que si sé, es que estas lastimando a Uniqua mas de lo que ella ya esta lastimada… __  
__- ¿Y TU QUE SABES QUÈ ES LO QUE ESTOY SIENTIENDO??? ACASO ERES YO PARA SABERLO?- __  
__por supuesto que no soy tú Tyrone… pero también quiero a Uniqua… como te quiero a ti, … __  
__- "¿ escuché bien?? Dijo que a mí?" __  
__-… y a Pablo- "… nah! Por un momento pensé que lo decía en serio" -… y a Austin…no lo entiendes? Somos una familia… y Tenemos que hacer las cosas más fáciles para ella… __  
__- lo dices como si fuera tan fácil- le digo un poco mas calmado __  
__- Tyrone, somos los mayores, si no la apoyamos nosotros, ¿entonces quien lo hará?- me dice Tasha,y saben?, después de todo, ella tiene razón, sin embargo, el dolor de mi corazón es mas fuerte y nubla mis pensamientos –pero… ¡no quiero que se vaya Tasha, yo la necesito!- le digo desesperado __  
__-¿para que la necesitas?- me dice insistente..- Tu eres independiente Tyrone, no necesitas de nadie… ni de mi, ni de ella, ni de nadie mas… solo necesitas a tus padres para poder sobrevivir, además, estaremos nosotros,y, se que no soy demasiado, pero estaré yo contigo apoyándote cuando lo necesites…- me dijo mientras me tomaba del braz, ¡ay Tasha!, ojalá pudiera decirte que también quisiera estar contigo, pero estoy tan confundido ahora… quiero mucho a Uniqua, pero también te quiero a ti, y no se porque siento que sin Uniqua, no volveré a ser el mismo…- ¡ayúdame Tasha…no quiero sentirme perdido!... le digo en tono triste… el enojo ya esta pasando…__  
__Ahora me toca a mi, soy Tash,. Uniqua me pidió que le ayudara con Ty, estaba tan molesto que no quería escuchar razones… sin embargo, después de unas cuantas palabras parece que está comprendiendo, ya no se ve tan molesto como antes, y la verdad, lo entiendo… yo no puedo gobernar en el corazón de Tyrone, ni en sus sentimientos, pero me duele ver q está sufriendo por Uniqua, y también me molesta que piense que solo él está sufriendo, por supuesto que yo también lo estoy sintiendo…¡¡¡ y mucho!!!, Uniqua es mi única amiga, mi hermana, el que se aleje de nosotros me dejará un gran hueco en el corazón que estoy segura que tardará en cerrar… la quiero mucho, pero no puedo impedir que se marche, así que solo me queda ayudarla a salir del bache en el que está metida, y aunque se que no tengo responsabilidad sobre lo que sucede, no puedo permitir que Tyrone caiga en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba Uniqua… ¡¡OH, por todos los cielos!!, Jamás pensé que yo estaría haciendo lo que ella hace tan bien… ser optimista. ___

_- No tienes porque sentirte perdido, Ty, pero por favor, comprende a Uniqua y ayúdame a hacerle saber que cuando se vaya, todo estará bien para todos…- "¡OH, cielos!, ya no sé si de verdad lo estoy diciendo porque así lo siento, o porque yo me quiero convencer de que así será…" - la verdad, no sé que pasará cuando ella se vaya, déjala hablar y escúchala, deja que te cuente lo que está pasando y no la juzgues antes de saber la razón por la que se va… después de todo, ella no tiene el control de lo que está pasando. __  
__- Tienes razón Tasha- me dice ya tranquilo después de un enorme suspiro- después de todo ella no podrá evitar el que se vayan de ésta ciudad… pero no sé que hacer… __  
__- Yo no puedo decirte que hacer, Tyrone, solo vé hacia ella y deja que seas tú mismo quien hable…- Ty asiente con la cabeza… cabizbajo se dirige hacia Uniqua con paso lento, pero firme… lo que sigue, creo que es mejor que sea ella, Uniqua, quien se los platique…__  
__Ahí viene Tyrone… con paso lento… la verdad me encuentro un poco nerviosa, no sé que me va a decir… ya casi llega, solo faltan como 7 pasos y lo tendré frente a mi…ya llegó… levanta su cabeza… busco su mirada y la encuentro, sus ojos están tristes (no mas que los míos), abre su boca como buscando algo que decir pero se detiene… parece que está pensando lo que me va a decir…___

_Lo siento, pero aquí tengo que hablar yo…mis sentimientos están todos revueltos... la ira se calmó pero la tristeza y la impotencia siguen ahí, aquí estoy, frente a ella, sin saber que decir o hacer, solo dejaré que sea mi corazón quien hable.._

_- Uniqua…yo…- le digo, pero me interrumpe un suspiro involuntario… busco algo con la mirada… algo que me ayude a seguir… y lo veo… una flor!, me alejo de Uniqua para ir por ella… sé que me está viendo extrañada… pero no me importa. Corto la flor y la observo con detenimiento… creo que ya se que le voy a decir… voy hacia Uniqua y la miro a los ojos…_

_- Yo… me sentí perdido cuando dijiste que se marcharían, que me dejé llevar por la ira…- ella quiere hablar pero no la dejo, pongo una mano sobre sus labios y le digo…-el dolor de saber que te perdería me hizo decir y hacer cosas que no comprendía, y ahora que lo entiendo, sé que lo único que hice fue incrementar tu dolor aún más, y te pido perdón por eso… lo único que quiero que sepas, es que me duele saber que te irás junto con tu familia…- miro a la flor que tengo entre mis dedos, girándola desde su base con mis dedos índice y pulgar, prosigo diciendo__**:… **__-y, ¿sabes algo?, ésta flor te la obsequio, en señal del amor que te tengo… como amiga…y como hermana…- Uniqua observa la flor, sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas... le tomo la mano y le____coloco la flor en su palma …- mi corazón estará siempre junto a ti.- Ella me abraza… Tasha nos observa… va caminando hacia nosotros y nos abrazamos los tres… __  
__Es hermoso lo que me dijo Tyrone, y el abrazo entre los tres fue algo que no puedo describir, ahora lloro, pero no se si de felicidad… de tristeza… no alcanzo a comprender todos los sentimientos que tengo en este momento… ahora estoy platicando con Tyrone y le estoy diciendo los motivos del porque nos mudamos… solo me queda un problema… como decirles a Pablo y a Austin… tal vez con pablo no haya tanto problema, pero… Austin… a él si me va a doler el decirle que me voy… si me dolió mucho con Tyrone… no sé que sucederá con Austin, por alguna razón, Austin y yo hemos estado muy juntos últimamente, y de alguna manera me siento unida a él.. y aunque las palabras de Tasha y de Tyrone me han tranquilizado bastante, tengo miedo de desmoronarme delante de él, quisiera que me recordara tal y como siempre he sido y no de la manera en que Ty y Tasha me vieron hoy…por cierto… ¿Dónde están?..._

_- Tasha…- le pregunto…- donde están pablo y Austin?..._

_-Platique con pablo en la mañana…- dice Tasha…- cuando estabas hablando con Tyrone, me dijo que iba a ir a la plaza comercial junto con sus padres, y que volvería a medio día… Austin salió con sus padres, dijo que iba a traer un regalo para alguien a quien él quiere mucho…- en eso, escucho a mi madre que me llama, quiere que vaya con ella… voy a la casa mientras Tyrone y Tasha se quedan esperándome afuera… ___

_-Uniqua, me dice mi madre… se que no quieres, pero tenemos que irnos hoy mismo…-me quede he-la-da…_

_- ¡¿Que?! ¡¡No puede ser!! ¡¿Tan pronto?!! ¡¿Porque???? ¡Pensé que tendríamos más tiempo!!!- le dije incrédula "esto no puede estar pasando"_

_- Lo sé mi vida, pero tu padre tiene que presentarse mañana a primera hora de la mañana… solo llevaremos las cosas que mas necesitamos y el resto llegará con la mudanza… __  
__- ¡No, mamá, no puedes hacerme esto, aun no me he despedido de mis amigos!- le digo con desesperación… trato de calmarme…- me falta despedirme de Pablo y de Austin… __  
__- Lo harás por teléfono Uniqua, lo siento…- esa fue la peor noticia que me han podido dar… no puedo irme sin verlos …_

_- está bien- le digo a mi madre con tristeza… subo a mi alcoba y me arrojo a llorar sobre mi cama… miro una foto que tengo en mi recámara donde estamos los cinco son caras sonrientes…tomo la fotografía… mi mano se posa sobre Austin… "lo siento, Austin, no podré verte por última vez"… __  
__- Uniqua!!!- me gritan desde Afuera… es ¡Pablo!..._

_- ¡¡Uniqua!! ¡¡¡Baja… ven acá!!!...- Me gritan Tasha y Tyrone…. Seco mis lagrimas y trato de tranquilizarme… bajo hasta donde están ellos… _

_-¡Pablo!- le digo antes de abrazarlo… el me abraza… es evidente que los chicos ya le han contado lo que está sucediendo…_

_- Lo siento Uniqua, te voy a extrañar mucho pero cuando pueda iré volando a verte a donde quiera que te vayas a ir… te lo prometo! Y después iremos a pasear y me enseñarás donde vivirás… y verás que todo estará bien!- me dice sonriente… quiero sonreír pero solo me sale una sonrisa irónica…_

_- chicos… mis padres se quieren ir hoy mismo…_

_- ¿Que?.. ¿Tan pronto?- me dice Tyrone… - sí, mi padre tiene que estar mañana temprano en su nuevo empleo…- suspiro profundamente…no puedo evitarlo... estoy tratando de esforzarme pero estoy en el límite…respiro profundamente varias veces luchando porque mis lagrimas no salgan… y exploto…_

_-¡NO QUIERO IRME… NO SIN DESPEDIRME DE AUSTIN!...- digo con desesperación…_

_.- ¡Tranquilízate Uniqua!, Austin viene para acá en unos minutos… ya le avisé con el teléfono celular que acabo de ir a comprar… el también se compro uno ayer y me lo presumió, no iba a permitir que el tuviera uno y yo no…- me dijo muy emocionado, bueno, al parecer el lo está tomando con mas calma…- ¡pip, pip, pirip!- suena el celular _

_- ¡Oh-no!- dice Pablo…- Austin me dice, que salió fuera con junto con sus padres y que llegará hasta en la noche…- dice con cierta desilusión… no mas que yo, por supuesto… todos miramos al suelo… _

_- no le digas nada…-, le digo a Pablo - déjalo que esté tranquilo con su familia…_

_- pero, ¿Qué vas a hacer?, no puedes irte así nada mas, sin decirle nada a Austin…- me dice Tasha _

_- ¿porque no le dejas un mensaje en video?, me dice Pablo- ¡Yo puedo grabarlo con mi celular y se lo enseño cuando el regrese!- me dice entusiasmado…_

_- pero… No se que decirle!_

_- Haz lo que yo hice…- me dice Tyrone…- yo solo dejé que mi corazón hablara contigo…_

_- Esta bien, eso haré…- inmediatamente pusimos manos a la obra… los chicos me sentaron en al mesa de pic nic y tasha me maquillaba para verme muy bonita… Tyrone hacia de director de cine y Pablo como camarógrafo…todos imaginábamos que estábamos filmando una especie de película, fue una sesión muy divertida, haciéndome reír como nunca…_

_- y…!CORTE!...- dijo Tyrone- Camarógrafo… edite la película y guárdela…- Enseguida Señor… ¡oops!..._

_- Que sucede Editor?- pregunta Tyrone…_

_- es que… mandé sin querer el video, Señor…_

_- ¿QUE HICISTE QUÉ?- Preguntamos todos…_

_- es que… al tratar de guardar el video… le dí enviar y se mando al único número que tengo registrado… el de Austin…_

_- ¡OH, por todos los cielos, Pablo!, ahora Austin se va a enterar … ___

_en algun lugar desconocido… ___

_¡plip…!- suena mi celular, si.. soy Austin, después de no salir en todo el relato, ya era hora de que me tocara… no se lo que está sucediendo, pero si estás leyendo mis pensamientos quiere decir que estas tan intrigad como yo así que… miro al cel…" ha recibido un mensaje multimedia de Pablo" dice la pantalla del celular con la foto de pablo en ella, yo sonrío al tiempo que abro el mensaje… pero me quedo extrañado cuando veo que en lugar de ser Pablo quien aparece es Uniqua…___

_"Austin… se que no es el momento para decirte esto, pero tengo que hacerlo, así que me disculpo porque tal vez estés divirtiéndote con tu familia y te voy a amargar tu paseo - "apurate Uniqua, esto solo graba 30 segundos" alcanzo a escuchar a pablo-… Me voy Austin, me mudo con mi familia hacia otra ciudad… siento tener que decírtelo de ésta forma pero no tengo alternativa… salimos hoy por la tarde a la una, así que tal vez no te pueda ver en persona y es por eso que utilizo éste medio para despedirme…- miro la línea del tiempo del video… ya mero termina…- Cuídate mucho, no me olvides, tu sabes que te quiero… Hasta luego…."___

_---- me quedo congelado… no puedo creerlo… Uniqua… mi UNIQUA…. Se me va… se aleja de mi… se la llevan…miro el reloj… son las 12 en punto… y yo estoy lejos de ella… ¿Qué hago?... – le muestro el video a mis padres… ellos acceden a tratar de llegar lo mas pronto posible, pero estamos a mas de una hora de distancia- le mando un mensaje a Pablo… le digo que vamos en camino, pero que no le diga nada a Uniqua, porque no sé si llegaremos a tiempo…tengo miedo de que no lleguemos… mis papás manejan muy rápido, ellos saben que quiero mucho a Uniqua, y por eso están haciendo lo posible por llegar pronto…. Mientras tanto, grabaré un mensaje para ella, por si no llegamos a tiempo…___

_Bueno… yo, Uniqua, ya estoy resignada…ya casi son la una de la tarde… mis cosas ya están en el coche… mis padres guardan en la cajuela del carro lo ultimo que falta para después poder partir… yo llevo la flor que me regaló Tyrone en la mano…, Tasha me dio un bonito sombrero por si al lugar a donde vamos hace mucho sol… Pablo me dio una bolsa que le hace juego al sombrero que me dio Tasha, dice que esa bolsa me dará una gran sorpresa algún día… Austin aun no ha llegado… estoy decepcionada y triste… pero trato de calmarme delante de mis amigos…___

_Hola, soy pablo, yo también quiero pensar como lo han hecho todos.. Austin aun no llega… que hago? Le muestro el video que me mandó… o espero a que el llegue?, Uniqua tiene que saber lo que le dice Austin, le preguntaré a Tasha a ver que me dice…- me dirijo a Tasha gritándole… _

_- Tasha!, Austin dice que esta a una hora de aquí… y que sus padres están manejando lo mas rápido posible para llegar a tiempo… y me mandó un video para enseñárselo a Uniqua por si no llega a tiempo… ¿que hago, Se lo enseño?- _

_- si, es lo mas prudente- dice ella…___

_Bueno… ha llegado la hora, mis padres ya están en el auto y solo me están esperando a que suba… mis amigos están rodeándome, diciendo muchas cosas que no puedo captar porque mis pensamientos están con Austin… volteo hacia los dos lados de la calle para ver si alcanzo a ver el auto, pero no… no se ve mas que el final de la calle…_

_- Bueno, chicos, creo que llegó el momento…-les digo con desilusión… miro a tasha que le da un codazo a Pablo… el le dice susurrante que se espere, q tiene una idea mucho mejor… yo solo los miro y me sonrío, después de todo, ya estaba cansada de llorar y de sentirme triste…abrazo a Pablo __  
__- prométeme que nunca cambiarás, Pablo… __  
__- Te lo prometo, Uniqua… siempre seré el mismo Pablo… __  
__- Tasha, muchas gracias por todo… __  
__- No Uniqua, nada tienes que agradecer… somos hermanas,¿lo recuerdas?... __  
__- te extrañaré mucho hermanita… __  
__- Todos te extrañaremos también Uniqua… __  
__- Tyrone… __  
__- no digas nada Uniqua… sólo abrázame…- Abrazo a Tyrone… y luego a Tasha… y a Pablo y me dispongo a subir al carro…_

_- ¡ Espera!...- grita Pablo- permíteme tantito… - me dice mientras agarra mi bolso que me acaba de regalar y lo revisa…- Ya está…- me dice entregándome el bolso nuevamente…_

_- ¡ Ay Pablo… cuídate mucho!.. Doy media vuelta y subo al carro… me paro en el asiento para despedirme mientras mi padre arranca el coche… yo agito mi mano hasta perderlos de vista en el horizonte…"bueno… ya todo ha terminado…" me digo mientras me siento… de repente… escucho un sonido q viene del bolso que me regaló Pablo… ¡pip, pip, pirip!... ¡pip, pip, pirip!... Eso suena como… ¡ EL CELULAR!, ¡Pablo dejó su celular en el bolso que me regaló!…"llamando…" …dice en la pantalla, oprimo el botón que dice "contestar llamada"…_

_- ¿si?...- escucho la voz de Tasha desde el auricular…_

_- ¡Uniqua!, Austin te dejó un mensaje en el celular, míralo en donde dice "tiene 3 mensajes multimedia"_

_- ¿Tasha...pero como?..._

_- fue idea de Pablo, el dice que después podrá tener otro. Cuídate mucho… Hasta pronto!." …._

_- miro la pantalla del celular hasta identificar la señal de mensaje en espera… oprimo "ver todos los mensajes"….__  
__  
__"Hola, Uniqua…soy yo,¿sabes?, lamento mucho saber que te tienes que ir… y no me gustaría despedirme de ésta manera, pero si no puedo llegar, al menos quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho y que te voy a extrañar demasiado, mucho mas que los demás, solo puedo decirte que sé por lo que estás pasando, recuerda que yo ya viví tu misma situación, dejé muchos amigos en el lugar donde vivía antes, pero no me arrepiento de haberme ido de ahí, porque te conocí a ti… y a pesar de que los demás chicos también son importantes, para mí tu eres especial, desde que te ví la primera vez me impactaste, por eso me volví muy tímido…" __  
__"al principio, porque me gustaste y por mi temor no me atrevía a decirte nada, pero siempre tenía un detalle para ti, siempre me preocupaba por ti y te ayudaba cuando podía, después la timidez fue pasando poco a poco y comencé a ver que tu ya confiabas más en mí, Ahora que te vas, comprendo que lo que siento por ti es mas que admiración a la Uniqua temeraria que siempre he conocido… Creo en ti Uniqua, Creo que al lugar al que irás llegarás a ser mucho mejor de lo que eres ahora… Creo que podrás superar los obstáculos que se te pongan enfrente de una manera mucho más fácil que yo, porque si yo lo logré, tu lo harás mil veces mejor..." __  
__"ay algo que siento aquí, en mi pecho, no se que es, es como miedo, pero al mismo tiempo se siente como algo bonito, alegre…. Y eso es lo que siento cuando estoy contigo: un montón de mariposas revoloteando en el estómago… y eso me gusta, tú me gustas… Te quiero Uniqua… Te quiero mucho y de una manera muy especial, y quiero decirte que no estarás sola, porque mi alma y mi corazón se van contigo y te seguirán a donde quiera que vayas, y cuando sepa donde estarás, iré a verte, es una promesa…Hasta Luego"___

_Termina el mensaje… una sonrisa queda dibujada en mi rostro… estoy más tranquila… después de todo, ya ví a Austin, me dijo y me aclaró muchas cosas que yo solo pensaba que eran imaginaciones mías, ahora sé que el correspondía a lo que yo también sentía, y lo más importante, "Creo en Ti"… esas palabras me dan la suficiente fortaleza para enfrentarme a lo que me depare el destino…y... Austin, No te fallaré.___

_Estamos sentados en la mesa de pic nic de lo que era la casa de Uniqua, parece raro, pero sin ella, la casa se ve medio descolorida. El color rosa que tenía ahora se ve muy pálido… muy silenciosa…tétrica… ya no están las sillas mas que la mesa anclada en el patio trasero… miro a Tasha quien acaba de colgar el teléfono por el que le dijo a Uniqua del mensaje en el celular…. De repente.. alguien llega corriendo…- es Austin-__- ___

- _¿Dónde esta? Digo el casi sin aliento…- ¿Dónde está…?! Por favor, DIGANME QUE SI LA ALCANCÉ!....- les pregunto con desesperación… todos están en silencio… hasta que Pablo es quien por fin lo dice…_

_-se ha ido, Austin, acaba de irse hace un segundo…_

_- ¡No… no me digas eso, Pablo… no me digas que todo el esfuerzo por llegar a tiempo de nada me sirvió!!!!, ¡¡¡ DEMONIOS!!!, no!, NO PUEDO PERMITIR QUE ESTO ESTÉ PASANDO!!, TIENE QUE HABER UNA MANERA… TIENE QUE HABERLA…_

_- __No la hay, Austin, ella trató de esperarte hasta el último momento…__  
__- __¡Un momento, mis amigos, Si la hay!, dice Pablo… y todos lo miramos extrañados…_

_CONTINUARA_

_**Si la hay- dice Pablo… corre hacia su casa mientras nosotros nos vemos intrigados… y regresa rápidamente con un mapa en la mano… **__****_

_**- miren: estamos aquí, su padre tiene que tomar esta ruta para salir del pueblo, así que tendrá que pasar por la avenida principal para poder salir hacia la carretera y la avenida principal pasa por allá- dice pablo apuntando del otro lado de la casa de Tasha… el padre de Uniqua tendría que rodear para poder tomar la avenida principal…**_

_**- nosotros podemos hacerle señas a Uniqua desde el puente peatonal… al menos, Austin podrá decirle adiós!…**_

_**- pero tenemos que llamar su atención…- interrumpo…**_

_**- ¡es fácil!, con… esto!- dice pablo sacando un gran papalote de su casa… si lo colgamos llamará la atención de los conductores, algo tan grande colgando de un puente, no puede pasar desapercibido!- dice pablo sonriente… **_

_**- pero ya se fueron-dice Tasha…**_

_**- si pero acaban de salir, aún podemos alcanzarlos- exclama Pablo…**_

_**- ¡no hay tiempo que esperar!, dice Tyrone- ¡VAMOS!....**_

_**nos dirigimos corriendo hacia el puente, subo rápidamente junto con el papalote para poder colgarlo desde el puente… justo a tiempo… el automóvil rosa de Uniqua se observa a lo lejos…**____**  
**__**-**__** Santo cielos- dice mi padre - que diablos es eso? …- Dice apuntando hacia el puente… mi mente aun esta perdida con Austin, volteo para ver que tanto esta diciendo mi padre.. y veo un objeto rojo colgando del puente… veo a gente parada en el haciendo señas…. Trato de forzar mi vista…**_

_**-¡ son los chicos!- grito señalando hacia el puente…. Abro la ventana del auto y saco mi cabeza … CHICOS!! – les grito.. **_

–_**¡¡¡¡ UNIQUA..METETE…!!!! – me grita mi padre… alcanzo a ver a austin!!!!..**_

_**.- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ AUSTIN!!!!!!!!!!.... ¡¡¡¡PAPÁ, DETENTE!! POR FAVOR!!**_

_**!- no puedo Uniqua… aquí no hay donde detenerse…**_

_**- ¡¡¡ POR FAVOR!!! DETENTE!.... **_

_**- esta bien , me detendré… pero ¡¡ mete la cabeza!! – mi padre se detiene en el paso peatonal… los chicos bajan del puente… y corro hacia Austin…. Nos abrazamos fuertemente…**_

_**- ¡pensé que no te volvería a ver!- le digo con una gran sonrisa…**_

_**- no podía permitir que te marcharas sin decirte hasta luego personalmente, Uniqua- me dijo sin soltarme… una lagrima escapa de mis ojos… estoy feliz… escucho el corazón de Austin palpitar rápidamente.. Y su respiración esta agitada… no tengo palabras para describir este momento… solo siéntanlo, pónganse en mi lugar y me comprenderán…**__**- **__**  
**__**- **__**Sé fuerte, Uniqua, recuerda lo que te dije en mi mensaje… Creo en ti, y sé que saldrás adelante.**____**  
**__**-**__** y no te fallaré, Austin, te lo prometo- le digo con mi cabeza recargada en su hombro, el se separa un poco para mirarme a los ojos y me dice**_

_**-**__** se que no hay mucho tiempo para decirte tantas cosas que deseo que sepas, pero te aseguro que te iré a visitar a donde quiera que vayas…. Es una promesa…**____**  
**__**- Pero… como lo harás..?**____**  
**__**- no lo sé aún, pero llegaré hasta donde tú estés**__**… **__**  
**__**- Uniqua, ya tenemos que irnos- me dicen desde el auto….**____**  
**__**-**__** vé, me dice Austin, tus padres te están esperando….**____**  
**__**- No quiero…**____**  
**__**- no los hagas esperar… recuerda, mi corazón se va contigo…- **__**Austin se quita su sudadera aqua con amarillo y me la dá, sobre de ella pone un pasador con una piedra brillante de color rojo en forma de corazón**__**. **__**  
**__**-**__** Esta es la razón por la que salí con mis padres, pero no pensé que te la tendría que dar tan pronto… **__**- **__**yo los agarro y abrazo fuertemente… La sudadera huele a la loción de Austin…- yo no tengo nada que darte, Austin, excepto, esto: estiro mi cuello y le doy un beso en la mejilla- ¡Te quiero!- por supuesto, Austin se sonrojo y yo sonrío… los demás chicos solo alcanzan a exclamar… **__**¡ooo-ooooohhh!, **__**austin se queda con una mano en la mejilla donde le dí el beso, yo me dirijo al auto… Austin sigue estupefacto, inmóvil y con una cara sonriente Mientras los demás me despiden con la mano….**____**  
-"¡¡¡**__**ME BESÓ… UNIQUA ME DIO UN BESO!!!"- No puedo creerlo!, jamás esperé eso", - esta vez si me sorprendió **__**  
**__**- Que dijiste?- Dijo Tasha **__**  
**__**- eh… nada… yo…solo … regresemos, es peligroso estar aquí,- digo aun estuporoso **__**  
**__**.-¡si!, si nuestros padres se dan cuentan, ¡adiós mundo cruel!- dice Pablo… caminamos hacia nuestras casas… yo sigo en las nubes… uniqua me dió un beso, eso era mas de lo que podría esperar. En lo alto del puente, aun puedo observar el auto de Uniqua perderse entre el mar de automóviles… … **__**  
**__**- ¡Adios Uniqua, hasta que nos volvamos a ver¡- le digo en voz baja, luego,corro para alcanzar a los chicos…**_

_**- ¡HHeeeyyyyy, chicos!... ¡Esperenme, no me dejen aquí!...¡¡ HHEEEYY!!!**____****_

_**Fin. **__****_

_**Cerremos la imagen… de austin corriendo tratando de alcanzar a los chicos… que sucede después?, bueno, esa será otra historia**_

_**El lanzador de pelotas**_

_**casa de Austin, patio trasero 8:00 am **__****_

_**Aquí estoy, temprano ejercitándome con el nuevo lanzador automático de pelotas que mi papá me regalo por buen comportamiento, es divertido!, querer poder darle a la pelota y verla como sale volando por los cielos por el golpe de mi bate... en genial... **__**  
**__**- Hola, Austin, que haces?.... **_

_**-Ahh!!!... me asustaste Uniqua...! **__**  
**__**- lo siento, no fue mi intención- dice Uniqua un tanto apenada **__**  
**__**- no te preocupes, estaba tan concentrado en que la pelota que la verdad no esperaba que alguien llegara... **__**  
**__**- que haces? que es ese artefacto? **__**  
**__**- es un lanzador de pelotas de beisbol, mi papà es fan del beisbol y me lo regalo.. es divertido querer darle a la pelota con el bat y no que la pelota **__**  
**__**te dé a tì **__**  
**__**- y no te ha golpeado la pelota? **__**  
**__**- no si le pones atención, es un juego de concentración... **__**  
**__**- concentración?- dice Uniqua un tanto intrigada... - se me hace que es aburrido... **__**  
**__**- no tanto, como estás acostumbrada a los juegos extremos, quizà esto para ti te parezca aburrido... pero... quieres intentar???... **__**  
**__**- bueno, no pierdo nada con intentarlo… a ver, dame el palo… **__**  
**__**-no es un palo….se llama bate… se pronuncia bat **__**  
**__**-bat?- interrumpe Uniqua…- como batman?? **__**  
**__**- no Uniqua… bat-e de batear, con esto golpeas la pelota de beisbol… **__**  
**__**-ah!! Entiendo!!… bueno a ver.. lánzame la primera pelota….- programo el lanzador - Lista?. le pregunto para que este atenta a la pelota...- LISTA!- me dice entusiasmada, y... zum!, se escucha el sonido del lanzador y la pelota sale disparada.. . **__**  
**__**-ahhh!!!!!- Grita Uniqua al momento que se hace a un lado de un brinco…- esa cosa me quiere golpear!!!!- comienzo a reir, es divertido ver como a pesar de que ella estaba lista, el lanzador le dio tremendo susto... quien la viera... **__**  
**__**- no Uniqua- le digo entre sonrisas… - no es que te quiera golpear, es que tu tienes que ver hacia donde va la pelota y tratar de golpearla, no de quitarte, así no tiene chiste…- **__**  
**__**- Bueno… pero de todas formas por poco me golpea… **__**  
**__**- déjame ayudarte.- le digo mientras me acomodo detrás de Uniqua y abrazándola para poder poner mis manos sobre las de ella, al momento que le digo:- debes pararte con las dos piernas un poco abiertas… tomar el bate de forma en que esté listo para dar el golpe a la pelota a donde quiera que la pelota se dirija…- le digo mientras muevo el bate de un lado a otro junto con las manos de Uniqua …- así que debes estar atenta para ver a donde vas a mover el bate… " **__**  
**__**- cielos!, creo que no es tan fácil como pensaba- dice Uniqua **__**  
**__**-no te preocupes, lo verás cuando le des a la pelota… ahí viene una… …- le digo hablándole desde la espalda cerca de su oído... el aparato lanza la pelota, con un movimiento algo torpe golpeamos la pelota y la mandamos por un lado.... **__**  
**__**- Faul!!- grito...- faul? pregunta Uniqua intrigada... q es Faul?...**_

_**- es cuando golpeas la pelota y esta se va hacia otro lado... no te preocupes... vamos a intentarlo de nuevo... solo afloja tu cuerpo y déjame guiarte con mis manos, no te resistas y verás que juntos le daremos a la pelota...**_

_**- està bien austin, confio en tí...El lanzador manda otra pelota y la bateamos enviándola lejos por los aires…- waw, fantástico!!!! Un hit!!!!- le digo…viste como relajàndote podemos llegar muy lejos?, un hit es algo dificil de lograr!...- un hit??? Pregunta Uniqua- si! Es cuando mandan la pelota hasta los asientos del espectador… - y eso es bueno?- por supuesto!!! Es el punto mas alto de los beisbolistas el golp'e debe ser perfecto para poder hacer un hit.. ahora hazlo tu sola…- le digo separándome un poco de Uniqua... no quisiera alejarme de ese calorcito que siento en mi pecho cuando estoy junto a ella... pero, despues de todo, ella estga aprendiendo a golpear la pelota sola... no... no quiero soltar sus manos... pero tengo que hacerlo… **__**  
**__**-ehm… Austin…- dice Uniqua…. –no me dejes sola… me siento mejor junto contigo….- caramba! escuche bien? o son mis oidos los que me estan mintiendo…- sabes Austin, creo que mis manos se sientieron frias cuando las soltaste… vuelve a colocarlas sobre las mias…- me dice uniqua en tono suplicante-, creo que despues de todo, mis oidos no me engañaron, sin embargo, ella tiene que aprender a batear sola...pero, es que debes aprender a hacerlo sola- le digo un poco apenado… - lo sé, pero primero déjame tomar practica y después lo haré..........sin ti… sabes algo, a pesar de que tengo muchos amigos, tu eres alguien especial para mì, me siento mejor cuando estoy contigo- me dice ella mientras no pierde de vista el lanzador... me siento apenado...y le digo con cierto temorcito...- yo tambien me siento muy bien estando contigo, uniqua, por alguna razòn tu me das mas seguridad que el resto de los chicos, pensaba que tasha me daba esa misma seguridad, pero la verdad, siento que a veces me haces falta cuando no te puedo ver... **__**  
**__**- y tu me haces sentir muy bien, recuerdas cuando me pusiste esa bandita el dia de la carrera alrededor del mundo?- como olvidarla!-le digo mirando al lanzador- me preocupé mucho de que te hubieras lastimado ese dìa, afortunadamente eres tan fuerte que creo que ni los golpes te lastiman... mira!! ahi viene otra!!!... vamos darle!!!- golpeamos juntos la pelota... y esta vez se pasa de largo... ¡ bolaa!!- grito... - bola?... - sì es cuando la pelota te pasa de largo porque el lanzador la mandò mal y casi puede golpear al jugador... afortunadamente no nos sucediò èsto... me sentirìa muy mal si te hubiera golpeado la pelota por mi culpa... - tu culpa?- voltea Uniqua a mirandome a los ojos...- no serìa tu culpa, despues de todo yo soy quien quizo aprender a jugar contigo...- pero yo te induje a que aprendieras a jugar con el lanzador!... definitivamente tendria la culpa... **__**  
**__**- no lo creo, dice uniqua regresando la mirada al lanzador...- despues de todo, yo quise aprender a pegarle a la pelota... acercate màs austin... estoy segura que entre los dos lograremos otro hit!- me acerco mas a su cuerpo abrazàndola por completo, el lanzador manda otra pelota y zaz!!! le damos tremendo golpe!!!- mira!!! grita uniqua!! casi llega al sol! jejeje- sì!! -le digo entusiasmado- ese fuè un gran hit....- oye Austin, no se te hace raro que los demàs chicos no vengan?- pregunta Uniqua intrigada...- cierto, no se que habra sucedido que no vienen....oye uniqua... tengo hambre, tu no?- dice austin al momento que se escucha el tipico sonidito de su estòmago.....(guruguru)( efectos especiales jejej : nota del autor)- sì, yo tambien tengo hambre... que te parece un bocadillo? pan con mermelada y leche en mi casa?... fantastico.. vamos...- dice austin tirando el bate y tomando a uniqua de la mano caminando juntos a casa de uniqua.... **__****_

_**pero aqui no termina......imaginenSe la camara yendo hacia la casa de Austin... se escuchan unas voces a lo lejos GRITANDO..... **__****_

_**austin!!!!austin!!! abre la puerta!! AUSTIIIIIIIIIIIIN!**_


End file.
